


A Little Thank You

by Seductioneyes



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seductioneyes/pseuds/Seductioneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura bought a thank you present for Carmilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Thank You

Laura quietly opened the door to her dorm room and peeked inside. She had her hands behind her back, holding a little package for a particular person.

In the package were two candles, one with a star print and the other had a bat print on it. They may be childish, but they made Laura laugh and she thought they were perfect.

Her eyes searched for her roommate. She’d quickly found her laying on her bed, reading a book as usual. Her heartbeat fastened up a bit as she saw the brunette and she tried to walk towards her as quietly as she possibly could.

“Hey, creampuff.  Sneaky much?” Carmilla greeted as she heard the girl come in. Not to mention the slight increase of heartbeat she heard as well.

Laura sighs. Of course, vampire hearing, no surprising that one she realized.    
  
“Hey Carm, uhm yeah… ehh…” Laura said. She shuffled a little closer to the brunette with her eyes aimed at the floor. She couldn’t look the other girl in the eyes right now, it would only make it worse.

She tried to keep calm, but to no avail. Laura wasn’t calm at all, she was blushing and feeling nervous about this stupid little thing she was about to do.   
  
Carmilla sat up, hearing the hesitation in the voice of the other girl. She looked at Laura who was standing there, looking at the ground with her hands behind her back. Carmilla raised an eyebrow.

“What’s up, cupcake?” she asked with a hint of genuine concern in her voice, thinking that something may be wrong. It wouldn’t be the first time Laura got into trouble. The vampire came to care a lot about the tiny human lately, more than she’d like to admit.

Laura looked up at Carmilla. She gave herself a little pep talk. Speak, Laura, speak! It’s just your roommate, it’s just Carmilla. Just Carmilla, your worst crush ever. Laura groaned, this was not helping.

She sat down next to her crush, taking a deep breath. She was still holding the package behind her back, trying her best not to squeeze it because of her nerves. It’s now or never.

“I- I brought you something, because, well, you know…” the girl stammered, “you got me that charm and uhm, you bought me cookies several times, even though you eat them too, but I just…” Laura paused. Carmilla had a sly smile plastered on her face, looking curiously at the blonde.

Laura cursed herself for not being able to just say this properly, “I just wanted to uh… give this as a little thank you.” She finished and let out a relieved sigh. Laura then looked Carmilla in the eyes for the first time since she walked in. She got the present from behind her back, holding it out for Carmilla.  
  
Carmilla looked back at her and took the present. She unpacked it and smiled as she saw what it was.  A typical Laura present. Her eyes watered slightly, but she quickly blinked them away, making sure Laura didn’t see it. Vampires don’t cry. But it’s been years since someone thought of her, years since someone last bought her something.

 She looked up again and after a second she leaned in to the tiny human, kissing her on the lips. It was short, but it was soft and warm. Carmilla had been wanting to do this for quite some time now.

“You… are entirely too sweet.” She said smirking at the smaller girl.  

Laura looked completely flustered. She was blushing furiously as she stared at the brunette. Her heart was beating way too fast. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

The only thing she could think was:  _I should bring her presents more often_.


End file.
